Facedown
by SouLegacy
Summary: Maka is a new student at shibushin and Kid has a slight crush on her. When these two start bonding, Kid finds out about her abusive boyfriend. Will kid save her from the hell hole? KiMa fanfiction. Don't like it, Don't read it! Rated T for my french
1. Beautifly Symmetrical

Facedown

**Hello people of the world! To all the people that like my stories, I have come up with a new epic-tastic idea. This fanfiction was inspired by the awesome song 'Facedown' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Plus, I haven't made a KiMa story yet so let's see how this goes. I hope you people enjoy it. AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE ME A FANTABULOUS REVIEW!  
**

It was a normal day at shibushin. Death the Kid came to class exactly at 8:00 in the morning. If not, he would get a serious panic attack. He sat down right when the bell rung, happy that he was perfectly symmetrical. His both friends, Liz and Patty, were sitting on the two unoccupied seats next to him.

"Attention Class! We have a new student joining us today. Please welcome her fairly." Professor Stein announced. He was a psycho teacher that will dissect ANYTHING. Kid even shuddered reminding him of the past occurrences he's had with Stein.

As Kid stopped his thoughts, he looked at the front of the class, paralyzed by the ash blonde beauty that was upon him. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was….what's the word….. _love struck_! She was so symmetrical. Her pigtails either side of her head making her completely adorable! He couldn't her innocent presents out of his eyes. One of his friends, Patty, started getting in a fit of giggles realizing the look in his eyes.

"Hi my name is Maka. Maka Albarn." The blonde plainly said, with a sad smile. Kid looked crushed seeing such a smile on perfect creature like her. He thought that she would seem more happier, more alive. His other friend, Liz, was smiling at the girl, happy that Kid could have a little _girlfriend_! But her smile faded off as she saw the sad smile she gave the class.

Kid looked at her, everything was perfect, except _that_ smile. He didn't understand. How can such a perfect girl have a sad smile?! Maka came closer to him and Kid's heart started pounding. Then, suddenly stopping realizing she was just gonna sit in the desk in front of him.

_WAIT! Sitting in the seat in front of him!_ He was now happy again. The class proceeded as the dissection of a poor animal began.

**~*~Time Skip~*~**

It was after class when Kid gathered all the courage to talk to her. He walked up and gently tapped her shoulder with Liz and Patty at his side.

"Um hello Miss Maka. I would like to introduce myself. I'm Death the Kid. Or kid for sure. If you don't mind, I would love to be acquainted with you!" Kid gave her a warm smile. Maka started blushing and Kid's heart started skipping a beat.

"Oh-ah hello I'm Maka. Thank you so much. I would like to, but-err- I'm sorry I have to go!" the blonde said hastily walking to her second destination. Kid couldn't process what happened. Why was she acting so strange around him. Was asymmetrical? _I knew it. I'm just asymmetrical scum! How can a perfectly exquisite girl like scum like me?! _Kid screamed in his head. He went to his emo corner to cry.

"Aww kid everything is perfectly fine. Maybe she didn't want to be late to class or something. You are awesome and symmetrical. Don't worry about a thing, just try after school." Liz said encouraging kid. She patted his back while Liz's sister cracked up beside her.

After kid heard those heartwarming words he regained hope and would try again after school. But he felt something strange. Something dark that was haunting her. He wanted to find out what it was, so he could do the impossible to make the girl of his dreams smile, for real. He knew he just met her, but he also knew it was love at first site.

**~*~another Time Skip~*~**

The last bell finally rung, hearing the stampede of students exiting out the building. Kid rose from his seat and walked towards the front doors of the building. As he walked out, he saw the ash blonde once again, reading a book on a bench. Kid once again tried to communicate with her with his two almighty friends next to him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You were probably heading early to class. So now I would like to properly introduce me and my friends. I'm Kid and these are my best friends Liz, and Patty." Kid gestured as he called out each name.

"I'm sorry as well, I'm Maka for the third time. I'm not good in socializing." Maka barely spoke the words. She looked up from her book and once agiain, gave him _that _sad smile. She looked aside from kid and her eyes widened.

"Please excuse me, REALLY have to go. I'm sorry." She muttered and ran off with her book bag. She sprinted to a guy with white hair that immediately placed his arm around her. Kid knew that the boyfriend spot was taken now. The white haired guy glared at kid with his crimson eyes and walked off with Maka.

Kid didn't know what all this was about. Why was Maka so afraid when he saw him? He didn't know what the hell was going on, but intended to find out.

"Liz, Patty come on. Father is waiting for us." And with that, Kid walked off with his friends.

**Sorry guys, that's as far as I'm going. It's kinda short, I know! But I promise to make it better. Please review. I really hope all you guys enjoyed it.**

**Maka: Why do I have to be the useless abused chick?**

**Me: WTF?! When did you get here?**

**Maka: I was here the whole time. Even with your other stories.**

**Me: ._. Ok then. Anyway, please tell me watcha think guys! xD I'll be waiting *creepy smile***

**Maka: Umm you're freaking me out! Well bye guys and…..creeper?**


	2. Science Project

Facedown

**I'm so sorry I didn't update soon. I'm currently trying to figure out the finally of my other story. But I decided to take a break on that, and write this new chapter. Hope you guys like it! :DD**

**Black*Star: HOW COULD THEY POSSIBLY LIKE THE STORY IF THEIR GREAT GOD BLACK*STAR ISN'T REALLY IN IT!? YOU ALWAYS SUPPOSED TO THINK OF A GOD BEFORE A PEASANT!**

**Me: *sigh* Black*Star, this is an AU. So I get to fuckin decide whether to have you in or not. I could make you be in the story and get your ass immediately run over by a car -.- so stfu!**

**Maka: Isn't that being a little too harsh!**

**Soul: Harsh my ass! Harsh is making the coolest guy in SE be the bad guy.**

**Me: You know what? STFU BEFORE I SHOVE YUR LEG UP YUR ASS! Oh and don't forget to leave a review at the end x)**

**Everyone: *Sweat Drop***

* * *

It was the next morning and Kid was really worried about Maka. He kept wondering why she was so frightened by the guy. He didn't know what was happening to her, but he really needed to find out. He was almost positive that the fake smile was caused by the albino he saw that day. Kid was so lost in his thoughts that he entered class at 7:59 instead of 8:00 ** (HOLY CRAP THE WORLDS GOING TO END!)**

He sat in his desk being followed by his close friends. Liz also had a depressed look on her face, she didn't like seeing 'kiddo' like this.

"Uhhh kid, are you ok?" Liz asked wondering what was the matter with her best friends.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just. . . thinking." Kid simply stated before hearing the tardy bell ring. He sat quietly stayed put while he waited for his insane teacher to burst in with his rolling chair. Both girls sitting next to him were worried. Patty wasn't even smiling the least, thinking about what was happening in kid's mind.

Stein rolled through the class door, tripping at the entrance. He got up and brushed the dirt off his stitched up lab coat and made his way to his desk.

"Good Morning Clas-" Stein began, immediately getting cut off by a certain ash blonde who ran through the door.

"I'm so sorry professor Stein, please forgive me!" Maka bowed her head. She was really nervous that he would do something to her, she hoped it wasn't nothing like detention because a certain someone would literally kill her.

"Maka this is your first time, and I hope last time being tardy. Next time will be after school detention." Stein stated. Maka lifted up her head and everyone gasped or started whispering. She looked at the class room and saw a light purple mark on her cheek bone. Kid's eyes widened with anger. He was ready to pulverize someone. He couldn't believe someone would do such a thing to a symmetrical girl.

"Miss Albarn, may I ask what happened on your cheek?" Stein asked. Maka's hands immediately sprung to her cheek.

"Oh this! I just tripped and fell on a rock. That's all. Don't worry about me. Once again, I'm sorry for interrupting the class." Maka's bangs covered her eyes as she sat down. After that, no one was concerned for her except for kid and the girls.

A few minutes gone by until Stein announced that he was gonna partner up people on a project.

"Ok class, we have a special science project/report due in 3 weeks. You have to look up a certain animal and tell me about them. Make a cliché model of that animal, and write a paragraph on why I should dissect it. The partners are, Kid and Maka, Liz and Patty. . . . " and then Stein continued pairing up the rest of the class. Kid's heart started beating nonstop.

He was so happy that he could finally meet Maka, maybe he can open her up. He made a plan to discuss the topic with her after class.

**~*~After Class~*~**

The bell finally rang after a lecture on how to dissect a penguin. Even though kid would never, ever penguin. Kid fixed his tie to be perfectly symmetrical , and walked up to Maka.

"Hello Maka. I hope you're doing well. I was wondering what you were planning to do for the project." Kid said giving a small smile.

"Oh good morning kid. I don't really know." Maka said as she pulled some books out of her locker.

"How about you come over to my place after school. My father won't be home since he'll be staying after school dealing with some paperwork." Kid suggested. Maka blushed at the thought of going to kid's place.

"I um-erm-uh well I don't think he would approve." Maka whispered. Kid was confused. Who wouldn't approve, her father, he understood if it was her father. If he had a beautiful symmetrical daughter like Maka, he wouldn't want a her going to another guys house.

"Oh, Maka if your father won't agree, I could always come over your house." Kid said. Maka simply nodded a no.

"Um Kid. Is Liz and Patty gonna be there?" Maka asked as her index fingers tapped each other. Her eyes wouldn't part from the floor. She didn't want Kid see her blushing.

"Of course! They do live there anyway. So why shouldn't they be there?" Kid stated with a complete smile on her.

"Then I'll see you after school at the bench." Maka quickly said before taking off to the next class. As he turned around he saw the two sisters giggling and kid just blushed.

"Shut up." Kid simply said before walking to his next class.

**That's it folks. Thanks so much for the support. I didn't think so many people would like it.**

**Too Lazy- Ahahah thanks. I'm happy it isn't too shabby xp**

**Allycatt14- Hahaha it's ok. I'm stupid too trust me. But it's fun being stupid. And I hope you do keep your promise x)**

** Kid*Desperate*For*War- RAWR! I hope you were still waiting even though I took so fuckin long. Well for me it was long xD**

**Kid love- yes there is :D**

**Revengest- Thank you a lot!**

**Night wisperer- I KNOW! I DO TOO xDDDD**

**Beautifully-Aysymmetrical- hahah I kno right. And yes, it is and AU**

**Vampire Star-i saw the video and it was so FUCKIN HELARIOUS! i was cracking up! xDD  
**

**Animegirl9000-hahah sorry i don't update daily, i've been kinda busy with school and all. and thanks, i hoped people would like this story :D  
**

**Until next time guys x)**


	3. Working!

Facedown

**I've been gone for a while now, ne? Well I'm soo very sorry. I got grounded for a while, hihi my progress report wasn't so good soo yeahh. But I've got better grades so my parents let meh use my laptop. YAYY! **

**Maka: Don't worry. But from now on I think you should update more, some fans are, infuriated! **

**Fans: *stares darkly at author***

**Me: GOMENE! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! TT^TT**

**Kid: Well at least you updated on the 28. 8, so symmetrical! ^.^**

**Me: Riggghhht? Anyways I'll let you guys read! **

**Tsubaki: Please review, and don't worry Black*Star will show up in this chappy **

**Black*Star: HEELL YEAHH! YOUR GREAT GOD AWAITS YUR COMMENTS!**

Just like Maka said, she awaited the arrival of Kid, Liz, and Patty on the bench outside of school, reading her book '_To Catch A Pirate' _**(A/N: I don't like reading, but this book is one of my favorites) **.

"MAAKAA-CHAAN~" the energetic blonde yelled to get Maka' s attention.

"Hey Patty wait up! Don't run so fast!" the older blonde came running towards her sister.

"Maka-chan, guess what?! I made my math test into a giraffe and the teacher gave meh a D- for creativity!" Patty said very excited.

"That's nice Patty!" Maka said as she closed her book and placed it in her book bag. She watched as the older Thomson sister arrived and soon approached her science project partner.

"Sorry I took so long, I didn't want to run and ruin my symmetry. Please excuse my late arrival." Kid said as he fixed his tie.

"*pant pant* I'm sorry Maka. Patty couldn't wait to tell you the news. Man, she runs to fast *pant pant*" Poor tired Liz said trying to catch her breathe.

"Don't worry about it. It's a beautiful day, so I enjoyed reading here peacefully." Maka flashed a slight smile. It wasn't a full on smile, but it's a start. But it was enough to make the raven haired boy blush.

"Shall we take our leave to my house?" Kid asked the trio of girls.

"Yeah!"

"OK KID-KUN~!"

"sure."

**~~~~~~~NYAANNNN~~~~**

The four teens made it to the large house. Patty hummed a happy tune. Kid walked up to unlock the door. Liz WAS talking to Maka, until Maka's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it, she didn't walk to an ordinary house, IT WAS A GIGANTIC MANSION!

"This is amazing." Maka couldn't believe her eyes. The mansion was so beautiful, it looked Halloween-ish, but it was utterly breath taking! It was as large as a regular mansion, but it had a circular driveway, in the middle it had a beautiful floral fountain. On the mansion, laid the principals mask, yes, Shinigami-sama's mask, the principal?!" Maka was shocked. She didn't know about this.

"OH yeah, sorry Maka, we've never mentioned it before. But there was no topic related to this, so yeahh!" Liz explained everything.

"So your dad is staying late after school because of all the paper work?" Maka asked.

"Precisely. But don't worry, you're a guest so we'll treat you as best as we can." Kid gave a warm smile and she blushed slightly. '_God damn she looks so beautiful! GAAHH kid shut up! Focus, we're just doing a science project, that's all that's gonna happen, right?' _

"Come on Liz-chan, let's start on our project!" Patty said as she grabbed Liz's hand. As they entered the house, they left the young students alone outside.

"Let's proceed?" Kid asked the petite blonde.

"Yeah." Kid held the door out of the gentleman he is! Maka walked in and kid let go of the door, it slowly creaked shut.

**~~~~~Inside~~~~~~MEEOOOWW~~~~~~~~**

"My father knew about the project Stein was going to assign. Believe it or not, Stein is one of my dad's trust worthy friend." Kid said. Maka looked at him in interest.

"Wow, I actually feel like I'm cheating because your dad knew about this." Maka said slyly.

"Don't worry Maka, it actually isn't cuz we're still stuck doing the god damn work!" Liz complained as she grabbed the materials, including all research material.

"Ok, if you say so Liz." Maka walked towards the bags that contained all the stuff and she felt hands gently brush hers. She looked up to meet orange-red eyes. Both of them blushed realizing they both reached for the same bag.

"I'm sorry Kid." Maka said as she a pink tint painted her face.

"Don't worry about it. Let's begin then!" Kid clapped his hands then got some bags.

"Yeahh. I think this will be fun!" Maka said the last part, quietly. Kid smiled, because to him, he heard it perfectly!

**~~~~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~~~~~**

"AHHHH THIS IS SOO ASYMMETRICALL. HOW CAN WE TURN GARABAGE IN?! NOOO! I'M ASYMMETRICAL SCUMM! JUST PUT ME ON THE CORNER ON GARBAGE DAY!" the black haired boy screamed. Realizing he messed up writing Maka and his name. Maka was panicking, she couldn't find a way to calm Kid down.

"Please Kid, settle down, let me make something to eat, maybe you just need brain food!" Maka said getting up. She was about to walk into the kitchen until two delicate hands grabbed her arm.

"OH NO MAKA-CHAN! You must not! You're our guest, allow kid to cook you something!" Patty gave Maka a big grin! Maka smiled back, kid saw it as he finished his whaling! She smiled, she actually smiled. He gained his composure and stood up.

"Yess maka, patty is correct. I shall make the best meal you've ever tasted!" Kid dashed into the kitchen, determined to make the best dish.

"Wow that kid, he's so strange!" Liz said as she worked on her nails, she lost interest in her project LONG AGOO!

A couple a minutes passed and the girls were still doing what they were doing. Maka was jotting notes. Patty was coloring pieces of paper to make a giraffe and Liz was on FaceBook, classic Liz. Out of a sudden they heard a classing of pans and a loud 'YAHHOOOO'! **(GUESS WHOO?!) **

"BLACK*STAR GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOUR RUINING THE KITCHEN'S PERFECT SYMMETRY!" a husky voice screamed. They couldn't see anything, but Liz and Patty didn't have to, to recognize that kidish voice. The doors busted open revealing an eccentric blue idiot.

"YAHHOOOO YOUR GREAT GODD IS HERE! LIZ, PATTY, BOW BEFORE THE GREAT MEE!" the boy yelled. His eyes were closed because of the grin on his face, but once he opened he could only stare. His eyes were locked on Maka.

"Maka, is that you?"

**Hihihi that's it everybody. Nice cliffy don't you think? I'll try to post more often since I was gone for a while. Aha, well see you later!**

**Dia8Buyo: YEAHH KILL THAT BITCH! Lol thanks soo much. Glad you like it!**

**BlackSword 1: Yeahh I just love this song so much, I had to write a fanfiction ^-^**

**Mikado: I'm SUPER DUPER SOORRYY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOON ENOUGH! But I'm glad you enjoyed my chappy!**

**Have A Nice Dream: Jess, I do feel accomplished! I hoped to get that reaction from my fans because of Kid's embarrassment! Thanks soo much for the support.**

**Otaku Expertgal: Here's the next chappy. I hoped you like it! I love KiMa too!**

**(anonymous) Guest: OH MEH GLOB I FEEL SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON ENOUGH! I HOPPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER THOUGH!**

**Kinsler5: I hope you like this chapter! Man I FUKIN love this song. It's soo beautifull!**

**AllyCatt14: YUPPERS MOST OF THE TIMEE! AHA thanks. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Naruto4lyfe401: like the 5****th**** time; IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON ENOUGH! DDx**

**MysticLion: OF COURSEEE! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? Aha lol, Im j'kidding girly! but trust meh, your much better!**

**Kid-Desperat-For-War: IKNOOEEE SHE ISS RIGHT?! Hih thank you!**

**Dr. Beyond-Birthday: Aha I knoee right! Hihi it was adorable, ne?**

**Revengest: THANKS YOU!**

**Kid Love: the question is; 'Why Not?'**

**8HazzardSandersdtk: THANKS AND I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICK ENOUGH!**


	4. Surprise Reunion

Facedown

**Helloo people! Damn it! Posting late once again T-T! I'm soo sorry! Ok so you'll forgive me, I'll post 2 more chappies! I PROMISE!**

**Soul: whatever, I don't even like this damn story.**

**Me: O^O**

**Maka: SOUL DON'T BE MEAN!**

**Patty: Yeah! Your just jealous kiddo is the main character! And I am too! But the main reason everyone reason they read this is because of my Giraffes! ^~^**

**Liz: Really Patty, yur Giraffes '-'**

**Patty: YUPPERSSS! xp **

**Me: ANYWAYS! LETS GET ON WITH THE STORRY!**

**Kid: Don't forget to leave a symmetrical review **

"_Maka, is that you?"_

Maka looked up. Her eyes widen as well. In horror and disbelief. They both stared intensely in each other's eyes! Their staring showdown soon ended as a certain raven haired beauty came running through the door.

"BLACK*STAR! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO-" the girl stopped in her tracks, realizing what memorized the energetic bluenette. Her eyes got watery, covering her mouth, not believing who was in front of her right now.

"um Black*Star, Tsubaki are you guys ok-" Liz was caught off as Black*Star approached Maka and wrapped his arms around her.

"Maka! I'm so glad you're safe!" Black*Star snuggled his face in Maka's neck. Maka felt something wet sliding against her neck. Black*Star was crying.

"Maka!" Tsubaki cried as she ran and joined the hug. Maka's own eyes got watery. And everyone was surprised that she cuddled into the welcoming embrace.

"Maka, I'm sorry for this idiot-" Kid walked into the living room, dressed in flour because of Black*Star's outburst.

"Maka! I thought you were a goner, why haven't you contacted us that everything was fine. We were worried sick!" Tsubaki said, trying to surpass her tears, but failed to do so.

"Yeah your Great God deserves to know where his worthy subjects are!" Black*Star grinned teary eyed as he let go of the hug.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki, you know Maka-Chan?" poor confused Patty asked. Actually Liz and Kid were confused as well.

"Yup, Maka was like a sister to me, until..that happened." Tsubaki said sadly.

"That damn Bastard, I can't believe he would take you away from a great god as me. He was my buddy, but I'll never forgive him!" Black*Star growled, clenching his fist.

"Black*Star what the hell are you talking about. Who's he, who's the bastard?! I demand explanations!" Liz said determined to get an answer.

"So you haven't told them yet Maka?"Tsubaki asked. Maka simply nodded a 'no'.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Kid said placing an a hand on Maka's shoulder. Maka's bangs covered her eyes. A few moments passed before they heard a slight sniffle. The blond finally lifted her head, tears marking her pale face.

"BLACK*STAR! TSUBAKI!" Maka cried as she wrapped her arms around them! She cried into their shoulders.

"I *sniffle* missed you guys *sniffle* so much!" Maka said clinging on to them as if they were going to disappear if she lets go.

"We missed you to Maka." Tsubaki said with gentle eyes, petting Maka's silky blonde pigtails.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I ask one question: What's going on?" Kid asked.

Black*Star all of a sudden approached kid and grabbed him by the collar. "YOU KNEW WHERE MAKA WAS AND DIDN'T TELL US! YOU BASTARD!" the blue haired dimwit (not looking as dimwit as before) spat in Kid's face.

"BLACK*STAR! Let go of Kid!" Tsubaki screamed! Black*Star gained conscious and let go of Kid.

"I'm sorry Man! I didn't know what got into me." Black*Star said. He faced Maka again, and then at the rest of the group.

"Maka do you mind if I tell them?" Black*Star asked, but Maka grabbed a hold of Black*Star's shirt, giving him pleading eyes so he wouldn't tell them. Black*Star asked again, she nodded no. Black*Star begged until they heard a sly voice speak.

"Maka, you have to tell them! What if something happens and they don't know! Please Maka, you have to trust more, you can't live your life being scared! Maybe they could help us, maybe they can do something we never had the heart to do!" Tsubaki cried. She didn't want her 'sister' to leave her once again.

"No" Maka began.

"What if I don't want to trust?! I barely know them! How can I trust someone I don't know! I trusted _him _and he let me down, they might do the same…I'm tired of being hurt" the small figure collapsed on her knees, sobbing in her hands. Everyone looked at her with pitied eyes, Kid could almost feel her pain. He had to know _now_.

Maka sobbed more until she felt arms wrap around her. She was surprised, when she looked up, she imagined seeing Black*Star or Tsubaki, instead it was Kid.

"Maka please. I don't want to see you cry any longer. If there's something I should know, to help you in any way, please tell me." Kid delicately said. Maka sobbed in his shirt while Kid stroked her blonde locks. She finally gave in and nodded yes.

Maka sat up, whipping her last stinging tears and straightened out her skirt.

"It started at the beginning of junior…"

_To be continued_

**Yeah I know worst chapter I've made so far T.T**

**I promise the next one's better, I'm hoping the 6****th**** or 7****th**** chappie will include a lot of KiMa! So I'm looking forward to that. Ummmm…sorry school work's hard! I recently had surgery and yeah! But that's still no excuse I knoe! That's all I have to say, i will respond to reviews on the next chappy! **


	5. Reminiscing

Facedown

**Well I'm not gonna talk much so I can give you guys more time to read. If you guys just went straight to the last chappy, go back to chapter 4 then read on! (:**

**Kid: But I-**

**Me: No shut up! Sorry Kiddo no time for you guys today!**

**Kid: But-my symmetry needs attention too!**

**Me: Not today I sorry Dx! Well don't forget to leave a review **

"_It started at the beginning of junior…"_

Maka began, she sniffled a couple of times before beginning her tragic story!

**(Well Ima make the explanation as a flashback so yeahh! Hope you guys still like it cx)**

_Flashback_

"_Maka-chan! I'm so glad to see we have the same class!" a young raven haired girl exclaimed. Obviously happy that she could be with her friend._

"_Yeah that's great Tsubaki, but please drop the honorific. There's no need for that!" a dirty blonde smiled sheepishly._

"_YAHHOOOO! HELOO MY YOUNG DICIPLES! I SHALL ONE DAY SURPASS GOD, SO BOW BEFORE ME!" an eccentric wise ass screamed on top of the bulletin board the two girls examined._

'_what an idiot'_ _maka said in her head, getting irritated._

"_wow Maka! This school is sure gonna be a blast, right?!" Tsubaki smiled. Different from Maka's idea of the idiot, Tsubaki seemed to admire him. All of a sudden the blue haired boy jumped from the board and in front of the two girls._

"_HEYYOO! I'M THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! I SHALL TAKE YOU GUYS IN AS MY NOBLE PEASANTS!" Black*Star said._

"_I'll take that as an introduction. I'm Tsubaki! And this is Maka!" Tsubaki smiled as she introduced herself and her friend._

"_Tsubaki, I wasn't interested in being friends with idiots like him!" Maka stated. She saw Black*Star approach her until their faces were 1 millimeter apart._

"_better have more respect to your elders little girl. I wouldn't want to get dirty with you innocent little face!" Black*Star said darkly. Maka only shuddered to realize what he had in mind._

"_You men are all the same. Taking us women lightly. Maybe other girls are frightened to fight a guy, but you should keep in mind that I won't be hurt easily!" Maka stated using the same dark tone Black*Star used. They kept their stare, until Black*Star gave her his famous grin!_

"_Wow Maka, no one has ever stood up to me like that except for my other buddy. And you!" he walked up to Tsubaki._

"_You're just awesome the way you are! No doubt you guys are my noble peasants!" Black*Star exclaimed and wrapped his arm around both their shoulders._

_That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship! _

_Classes passed quickly because the 'three musketeers' had the same classes in the morning. It was already lunch._

"_Aha that stupid teacher can't handle such great awesomeness like mine! AHAHAH" exclaimed Black*Star as he ran to the lunch line!_

"_wow this guy sure is annoying!" Maka muttered. Maka began walking where the blue haired idiot was._

"_What the hell are you thinking?! Are you seriously trying to get everyone's attention? I just want a simple school year, but you just had to come along and ruin it." Maka banged on Black*Star's head._

"_OF COURSE I WANT TO GET EVERYONE'S ATTENTION SO THAT EVERYONE WILL NO ABOUT MY GODLY EXISTENCE!" Black*Star exclaimed!_

"_Yo! Aye Man you're noisy like always! Didn't expect you to have this lunch!" a husky voice said behind the gang. As the three turned to look, they saw a snow flake haired guy walking up to them._

"_oh hey soul! Right back at ya! I would have expected you to have 3__rd__ lunch 'cuz of orchestra!" Black*Star responded. The guy just chuckled and turned to the two girl next to B*S._

"_you see something you like?" the guy smirked. Maka scoffed and Tsubaki blushed. _

"_in you're dreams!" Maka said. His smirk grew even wider._

" _Feisty. I like it!"_

"_okay okay settle down. Hey Maka this is soul. Soul this is Tsubaki and Maka!" Black*Star introduced._

"_Cool nice to me you guys!" Soul said as he grabbed each of their hands and planted a simple kiss on them. Tsubaki blushed, but Maka, she was completely flustered. Maka whispered 'nice to meet you to'._

_And like that they all hit it off! They were all together since them. But everything changed, soul changed most of all. The 8__th__ grade formal was soon in their reach. And of course Maka and Soul had an instant connection. It was even obvious to dense Black*Star that they both had a thing for each other. So when soul asked Maka out, everything was fabulous! They attended the formal and everything was great. Then that's when everything went downhill. Soul started to get more be more clingy with Maka. At the limit where Soul didn't even trust Maka in Black*Star's hands, thinking he would try to make a move. Such as the last meeting, the last time Maka, black*Star, and Tsubaki ever saw each other. It was 2 months before graduation. Black*Star, Maka and Tsubaki were happily strolling at the park when all this went down._

"_Thanks Tsubaki, Black*Star, I'm glad I get to have some best friend time before Soul gets here! I don't know what's going on but he's been acting strange lately." Maka stated. _

"_He's just being protective. Being his girlfriend and all, he just wants to keep you away from any guys that want to take you away!" Tsubaki said as she munched on a popsicle! _

"_YEAH TSUBAKI IS RIGHT! BUT I WOULDN'T ALLOW IT EITHER! IF SOMEONE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM SOUL I WOULD BEAT THE TO A PULP! AHAHA!" Black*Star yelled from the top of a swing set. _

"_wow awesome! I've haven't been on a swing set for a long time!" Maka exclaimed as she ran to the first swing! _

"_Yes just leave me behind!" Tsubaki sighed._

"_Sorry Tsubaki! Here's another swing just for you!" Maka said as she waved her to come over. _

" _No it's fine! I need to head to the restroom anyway. I accidently stained my white shirt!" Tsubaki said as she ran the other direction to the restroom. As Tsubaki left Maka kept happily swinging until Black*Star started laughing!_

"_Why are you laughing?" _

" _I'm laughing because those swing are so tiny, a ball could swing on them without falling! AHAHA!" (a/n: funny right? Ahaha..no? okay ._.) _

"_oh really now? Then why don't you pushed me? Let's see how strong and manly this 'god' is." Maka smirked and so did Black*Star._

"_ALRIGHT!" Black*Star pushed Maka until she started squealing! Maka was extremely frightened because on one push she almost fell completely back. _

"_alright alright Black*Star I shouldn't have underestimated you! Stop pushing me!" Black*Star stopped and began laughing._

"_AHAHA WHERE'S TOUGH LITTLE MAKA, HUH?! AHAHA!" Black*Star was now on the floor laughing his eyes out. Tears were actually streaming down his face._

"_Ugh Black*Star you're gonna pay!" Maka screamed as she got off the swing, climbed on top of Black*Star, and started tickling him._

"_Hey AHAHAH hey stop AHAHA it! You AHAHA know I'm AHAHA ticklish!" Black*Star laughed. Black*Star finally got the strength to climb on top of Maka and straddle her arms and legs. That's when the unpredictable happened. _

"_Black*Star! What the hell are you doing to MY Maka!?" an enraged Soul said running to the scene. His face was dark and horrid._

"_Dude it's not what it looks like! Let me explain!" Black*Star said getting off of Maka. _

"_ASSHOLE!" Soul screamed as he landed a punch on the bluenette's cheek! Black*Star fell because of the impact._

"_Black*Star!" Tsubaki screamed as she came running back. She fell to his side to check on him. Maka just stayed still. Covering her mouth with her hands. Shocked. _

"_What's wrong with you Soul?" Tsubaki looked up seeing his face hovering above them._

"_Black*Star is what's wrong! He tried to make a move on Maka! I won't allow that! I knew I should't have trusted maka anywhere near Black*Star!" Soul said, fire in his eyes. Tsubaki hugged Black*Star, like a sick mother protecting her child. Then a smack was traveled through the air._

"_Why would you do that to him! He's like my brother! You have no right to do that!" Maka yelled as her face left a stinging red mark on Soul's face. Maka was ready to land another hit until soul grabbed her hand._

"_Don't hit me! You're my girlfriend and you do as I COMMAND!" Maka winced as the area being abused produced a purple mark. _

"_S-soul!" Soul grabbed Maka's body and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arm around her neck! Tsubaki and Black*Star laid there shocked of the monster in front of them._

"_Don't you dare follow us! Or I swear I'll kill her…and you!" the harsh threat pierced the two teenagers hearts. Tsubaki began to get up, until Soul brought a knife out. Black*Star's teeth clenched, knowing Soul's intentions. He placed the sharp knife to Maka's neck._

"_I'm dead serious! If I can't have her, no one can." Soul said and the two stayed still. Tsubaki began to sob and Maka's tears couldn't stop falling from her face. Then Soul started backing away with Maka until they were completely out of site!_

"_Bl-Black*Star! Maka's gone!" Tsubaki cried in his shoulder. Clenching his shirt!_

"_I promise Tsubaki! I cross my heart, I'll get Maka back!" Black*Star soothed and he stroked her long black hair._

"_I promise!"_

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. And I really do sincerely apologize for my absence. I know there's no excuse for leaving so long. I promise that I'll try to work a way to work on my stories. I guess the other story I will be updating is either Killing Me or Because you left. I'm sorry for this sucky chapter. But at least we got the long flashback over with. I think this clear things out. Remember to leave a beautiful review. Favoriting and Following is much appreciated. Thanks for all the support.**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**(idk if I answered all the review on the other chapter so I'm just gonna do them again!)**

**Dia8Buyo: oh I'm sorry I didn't do what you advised, but I hope you still enjoyed! (: And you better tell me you're secret murder plan (;**

**Meow-Mixed-Weasel: No Black*Star is on Maka's side. Not that damn bastards xDD**

**Sarah Urashima: Kid wouldn't dare kill me! I'm making him and Maka the main characters of this fanfic! (kid: I could kill you bcuz you don't include much of my beautiful symmetry! Me: 0.0)**

**XxStarrEvansxX: Aww thanks! (:**

**AlyCatt14: Of course! It's because Black*Star is in it! ;33**

**GeekyTuba13: thanks I appreciate the compliment!**

**Don't Sleep: of course! It's Black*Star we're talking about! And I love soul too! It broke my heart to write this TT-TT**

**Madisont22: NOO! I like to keep my soul!**

** .X: I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Anonymous Guest: Well I did, and I hope you liked it!**

**doarfthXx: AHAHA! Well I hope this chapter was also exceptional to you! Thanks so much for the support! It's review like yours that give me the courage to keep writing.**

**Actually all of my fans give me the amazing pleasure to know my writing is any good! I'm so happy to know that so many people support this story! As long as I have that beautiful support, I will always write for you guys! Thanks so much! Until next time!**


	6. Why Me?

Facedown

**HEEEYYOOOO! I'm sorry I've been gone for another while…again. I was just so caught up playing this computer game called Crooked Man. So yeah sooorrryyy! Anyways here's the new chappy for FACEDOWN! I hope you enjooyyyy (:**

**Black*Star: HELLL YEAAHH! What chapter am I gonna be a star and beat up Soul?**

**Me: Actually that's Kid's job ._.**

**Kid: Yes. And I'll do it in such a symmetrical way, all of you will be astonished by it's beauty!**

**Soul: So your saying you're gonna beat me up, but in a symmetrical way! HA! I'll like to see you try!**

**Kid: I won't try. I will accomplish it!**

**Soul: Fine! Come at me you asymmetrical bastard!**

**Kid: You're right! I am asymmetrical! DDD'x *Starts freaking out***

**Liz: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID SOUL! There there kid. You're symmetrical! The most symmetrical-est person alive! Hehe**

**Maka: While that problem is being solved, enjoy reading SouLegacy-xD's story! Don't forget to leave a review at the end! **

Everyone stayed in their spot, none of them could move a muscle. Black*Star had a dark aura seeping out of him while Tsubaki's eyes started watering remembering the event. For once Patty wasn't happy and just looked down on the ground. Liz covered her mouth with her hands unable to speak. While kid.. his eyes were watering but he clenched his fist. Now he knew that the white haired bastard he saw walking next to Maka, was indeed her _abusive _boyfriend.

"I couldn't communicate with anyone after that. Soul stayed home, since he didn't want to get caught by the police. Every time someone figured out who I was, and how Soul kidnapped me, Soul and I would immediately move. I didn't want to though, he would make me. Point a gun to my head making sure I wouldn't escape. I was so lonely. My father didn't even dare help me because of his alcoholic habits." Maka sobbed. Drops of salty tears coursing down her cheek. She felt the same arms embrace her as before.

"Don't worry Maka. We'll find a way around this. I won't let…._Soul_….seperate you from your friends. You deserve happiness like any other person, so cheer up. As friends, we'll find a way around this, right guys." Kid said as he let go of Maka and looked at everyone else.

"Right!" Everyone yelled and smiled. Maka never thought she saw happiness like this again. She starred at everyone.

"I'm happy, I'm really happy!" Maka said and smiled, a real smile. Kid starred at her, _Maka truly is beautiful! _Kid thought.

"OI Maka!" Black*Star called. Maka looked over and nodded.

"Go back to your old self! Your old fierce self. I remember you never were afraid of anything so don't be now. If you want to escape Soul's trap, you have to have courage to move forward." Black*Star grinned and Maka smirked.

"Your right! I won't be afraid anymore! I wanna live my life free and happy with ALL my friends!" everyone cheered.

"That's great Maka, but I really suggest we get back to work! We only have a little bit more time!" kid said. Maka nodded and began working. Everyone was doing some sort of task until they heard something shatter.

"BLACK*STAR YOU IDIOT! YOU RUINED MY SYMMETRICAL LIVING ROOM!" Kid yelled as he chased Black*Star.

"Well your stupid symmetry sucks! You're not even symmetrical! NOW who's the idiot! AHAHAHHAH!" Black*Star exclaimed as he jumped on the sofa and onto the chandelier.

"You're…..right! I AM ASYMMETRICAL TRASH! LIZ!" Kid fell and laid on the floor sobbing.

"OH COME ON! You're the best symmetrical person alive kid! Liz went up to him and laid his head on her lap. Patty also skipped to 'kiddo' and stood next to his laying body.

"Please….do me a favor Liz!" The blonde nodded.

"please put scum like me on the curv on garbage day." Kid said as he 'died'. Liz was getting pissed off because Kiddo was exaggerating and Patty was laughing her ass off. Tsubaki was too busy trying to stop Black*Star from making a mess. Maka starred at everyone laughing, having fun, and in kid's case…dying, she giggled from the whole situation. Maka was happy and grateful to Kid, Liz and Patty. They've helped her find her old friends and gave her the opportunity to trust again. To trust in life again and finally realize the life does get better when things get worse.

**~(._.)~ later that night!**

"AWWWWWW MAKAAAA! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GGGOOOOO?" Patty complained because Maka began packing up her stuff.

"I told Soul I was gonna be at the library. I'm not scared of him I just don't want any trouble. The more smoothly I get along with him, the easier it's gonna be to escape!" Maka sighed.

"That's smart. The more you get along with Soul, the more he'll trust you-"

"And the easier Maka can kick his ass and leave Soul right? OOOOHHH Maka can come live with us and I'll let her borrow my Giraffe pillow!" Patty interrupted. Liz laughed at her little sister's childness.

"Well I hope everything goes well tonight with you and Soul! I don't want him abusing you!" Tsubaki frowned looking at her bruise.

"OF COURSE NOT! MAKA IS MY NOBLE PEASANT! SHE'LL TOTALLY KICK HIS ASS!" black*Star screamed and maka laughed. Then they heard a knock on the door. Everyone froze, Kid went to go check who it was.

"HEEEEYYY HEEYY HEYY EVERYBODY! I'M HHOOOOMMMMEEE!" happily walked through the door.

"Hello father. Pleasant to see you this fine night!" Kid said as shut the door.

"Hello guys, as I can see, Black*Star was screaming about his 'godliness' again." The principal looked around at the mess. Maka just stared at him, he really never took off his mask.

"OH! Hello, who might you be? Kid's girlfriend?" Maka blushed and lightly shook her head.

"Hello Sir! I'm Maka Albarn, new student at the school. It's an honor to meet you!" Maka said as she shook his hand **(is it me or did I use the word shook a lot ._.). **

" don't need to be so formal! Just act like you would normally with your buddies!" he smiled. "Hey but your name sounds very familiar!" Shinigami-sama said. Maka began to sweat a little until Kid spoke.

"Well father, Maka has only been in school for two days. She an excellent student so her name probably got around. Or maybe the fact that she wasn't paying much attention while walking because of school, from her bruise on her cheek." Kid stated. Maka finally began breathing normally and smiled at Kid.

"Oh! That might be it! Well Maka, would you like to stay a little longer and watch a movie with your friends?" the principal asked.

"OH no thank you! I really have to get going!" Maka rushed to the door.

"AH YES! With such a pretty face like yours, your father must be worried!" Shinigami-sama exclaimed, Maka's back turned to everyone.

"Oh…yes….my _father_ is worried about me….that's it. I'll be going." Maka opened the door and left, the shut door echoing through the house. Kid heard the sadness from Maka's words. Maka was just happy a couple minutes ago, but hearing about her father made her sad. Kid only wondered.

"Well me and Black*Star should be going too! It's getting dark! See you tomorrow Kid!" Tsubaki said walking to the door. Black*Star following right next to her, he had a serious face. Before they left, Black*Star went up to kid and whispered something to kid.

"You wanna know more about Maka? Like about her dad? Meet me at lilac cemetery in two days." Black*Star's final words before the two left. _There's more sadness to Maka's past than I thought! But she looked so happy just then. _Kid decided to leave at that and began to get ready to go to bed.

**-With Maka-**

Maka rushed to the back of the library because she had seen Soul's motorcycle parked in front. She had the back door key since she knew the librarian, Ms. Azusa, and gained her trust. Not later after she gotten in the library her phone started vibrating from her book bag.

**PHONE CONVOOO!**

Maka: Hello?

Soul: Hey Babe. It's already 9:30, doesn't the library close at 9:00?

Maka: Yeah but the librarian gave me the key to lock up so she let me stay a little while more.

Soul: Well hurry your ass up Maka. I missed you and its irritating when your away from me for that long. It makes me suspicious!

Maka: There's nothing to worry about! I'm just looking at books, how am I gonna cheat on you at the library?!

Soul: Cut it out with your bullshit Maka! Hurry your damn ass already! You got an attitude today! I though we established the day I took you away from Black*Bitch that you're my girlfriend and you do what _I _say!

**End *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***

Maka quickly got the front door key from the back of Ms. Azusa's desk and opened the library door to get out. Once Maka was out she quickly locked the door and ran to Soul's motorcycle. It was a quiet ride. When they opened the apartment door, Maka headed to her room when Soul pinned her down to the wall.

" I was so worried." He bent to whisper in her ear. As Soul's face met Maka's, she spit in his face. Soul whipped his face on his sleeve and looked at her with piercing eyes. Maka was once again scared.

" You bitch!" Soul screamed and threw her on the floor. Maka tried to get up but Soul kicked her in the stomach.

"I try to show you kindness and you award me with this shit!? Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Soul kicked her again, but only this time, Maka's body laid limp on the ground as blood flowed out from the corner of her mouth. Her stomach ached, she couldn't move.

"That'll show you not to fuck with me Albarn!" Soul said as he went to his room. He slammed his door shut, leaving Maka crying on the ground.

"Why? What did I do to deserve all this pain? Why? Why me?"

**Well that's it folks ;~; I'm crying right now! POOR MAKA! Anyways, review time *sniffle***

**Gingerkidz99: I don't really know what's wrong with soul! He's a lowlife!**

** : Well here's your update (:**

**Deaththegirlkitty: I knowww DDD'x**

**Daughter Of A Shinigami: Dude your review made me laugh soo hard! xDDDD I love your enthusiasm to kill Soul! Let's both kill him (;**

**I love It So muc: Welll thanks for the review and I don't even know what happened 0:**

**DarknessAngelsWithDevils88: Aww thanks. I happy you like my story (x**

**Psyka: Well here's your update. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**(Anonymous) Guest: Your welcome xDD I hope you enjoyed!**

**Insane Chemist: Please don't send your ligar TT-TT I really want to live and keep writing!**

**Mina: I'm sorry I'll try harder. Thanks for the support and for loving my story!**

**Orange Pulp Juice: of course I'll continue for you c;**

**Lol nahh I'm continuing for all my people. I hope you liked this chappy! Until next time! xDDD**


End file.
